


The Date

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [6]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday finally bites the bullet...sorta





	

Wednesday hurried into the house from her car getting soaked in the process. She normally loved dreadful weather but she missed her family, even though she'd only said goodbye that morning she wished her break from school lasted longer.  
Seeing her parents, grandmother and uncles and being able to spend time with her brothers had been so amazing after a long first semester away at college.  
At least she could now bring a bit of home back with her. Grandmama had built her a care package which included a portable potions kit so she could still brew. She'd see if Lucy would be willing to give her the unused shed in the yard for her exclusive use.  
Lucy, as Wednesday thought of her crush she blushed. She began unpacking, wondering where her roommate was, she also needed to call home though she knew her mother and grandmother would know she was home safely.  
So absorbed was Wednesday that she didn't notice someone step out of the shadows and grab her, but she wasn't an Addams for nothing. Wednesday reached around and grabbed the person holding her and flipped them onto the bed, locking them in a grip with a knife to their throat before she realised she knew those eyes anywhere.  
"Lucy?" Wednesday removed the knife but made no move to release her. "What are you thinking? I could have killed you."  
Lucy smiled and wiggled then flipped them, releasing Wednesday's grip on her. "You'd never hurt me Wednesday, you couldn't. Besides it's not my fault you're not observant."  
Lucy pulled off of Wednesday and stood up, holding her hand out to pull the other woman up. "I missed you. And for future reference, if you want me in your bed, you need to take me out first."  
With that Lucy walked out the room leaving Wednesday feeling like she missed something.  
It might be time to call home.

*****  
"Pubert." Morticia called as her youngest waltzed into the house, shaggy blond her falling all over his face. "Your sister would like to talk with you."  
"Coming mother." As Pubert walked to the phone his hair darkened to black. He quickly hugged his mother and took the phone saying thank you.  
"Sis, did you get in safely."  
"Yeah, we need to talk. About Lucy."  
"Hold on." Pubert turned to his mother. "I'll be in the dungeon. Scream if you need me." Pubert calmed walked to a dungeon trapdoor and slid down into the lower levels of the house cheerfully skipping to his favourite cell then sitting and returning his attention to the phone.  
"Tell me everything, did you kiss. Omg, you kissed. Is she tied up under you? Did you..."  
Pubert." Wednesday interrupted. "She sneaked up on me."  
"Wow. No one can sneak up on you. Actually no one can sneak up on an Addams. Well mother can sneak up on father but no one else, not even Uncle Fester. You've got it bad, sis." he said.  
"I am aware of this Pubert. Can you give me a chance to tell you what happened?" Wednesday sounded annoyed and people died when she became annoyed though be knew his sister wouldn't kill him but she would come up with some form of torture if he pissed her off too much.  
He fell silent and listened as Wednesday relayed what happened.  
"Well, what should I do."  
"Ask her out." said Pubert. "She's basically asking you to ask her out. Unless you want her to think you're not interested."  
"Don't try to manipulate me 'Bert. Do you really think I should?" Wednesday was hesitant to change the dynamics of her and Lucy's relationship.  
"I already told you, I see you and Lucy together. And you were happy Wednesday. Now I gotta go wash my hair. Don't contact me except to say you did."  
Pubert hung up the phone and placed it next to him on the dungeon bench before leaning against the wall.  
Several hundred miles away Wednesday dropped her phone on the bed and stood up resolutely. "Thanks Pubert."

*****  
Lucy was seated at the breakfast bar when Wednesday entered the kitchen. "What took you so long? I'm super hungry. I was thinking we could order in."  
Wednesday walked up to her and leaned in for a hug. "I think we should go out and eat then maybe stargaze for a bit if the rain stops."  
Lucy hugged her back, "Sure. Can we leave now, I really am hungry." Lucy's belly grubled just then and Wednesday laughed and went for her keys and wallet.

*****  
"One of my favourite things about this town are the taco trucks on every corner."  
Wednesday was parked near one of the less crowded lookouts that overlooked the ocean. Though the rain has stopped the sky remained overcast but Lucy was determined to enjoy the outdoors, though Wednesday personally thought she would have had enough of it after spending two weeks each in Nigeria and Switzerland with her parents.  
"I don't get your fascination with street food Wednesday."  
"Not street food, tacos. Do you know I took some home for my family and they loved it?" Wednesday grinned, hair falling in her face as she took a bite of her taco.  
Lucy laughed then turned serious. "Wednesday..." She began.  
"Yeah Lucy."  
"Um, did you signup for Mercer's Wednesday tutorials?"  
"5-6? Yeah." Wednesday was puzzled. She and Lucy had talked about their schedule dozens of times.  
"Me too."  
"Cool." Wednesday took a breath. "Want to get dinner after class, then see a movie?"  
"Why Wednesday Addams, if I didn't know better I'd say you're asking me out." Lucy sounded nervous.  
"That's because I am."  
"What?"  
"Lucy, I like you. A lot."  
Wednesday fell silent.  
"I like you too Wednesday. And I want to go out with you but I didn't know you were into women"  
Lucy really didn't want to be anyone's lesbian experiment.  
"I'm not really interested in people. Occasionally, I meet a person whom I'm into. Gender doesn't matter." Said Wednesday calmly.  
Lucy laughed, "That is so you Wednesday Addams."  
"So, Lucy, will you allow me to take you on a date?" Wednesday sounded so formal and proper which compelled Lucy to follow suit.  
"Yes Wednesday."  
Wednesday took her hand in hers and smiled.

*****  
Wednesday usually loved her Chem tutorials and Mercer often made it fun but today she really just wanted class to be over. She knew she wasn't focused but thankfully, her lab partner covered for her.  
"What is with you today, Addams? Did your girlfriend dump you or something?"  
"My girlfriend?" Wednesday was confused.  
Lucy was on the other side of the room laughing with her lab partner and their TA.  
"Yeah you know, that girl. The cheerleader, hugger, girl." He couldn't remember her name but he was so sure they were together.  
"She's not my girlfriend, yet." Wednesday turned her body to her lab partner and continued.  
"I apologise if I'm not focused today Josh but tonight's our first date."  
"Hey it's cool. First dates are important. I hope you got her something." He looked back at the chemicals they were mixing.  
"Is this the right shade of purple?"  
Wednesday consulted her tab and shook her head, "It needs to be darker. And what do you mean get her something, like flowers."  
Wednesday knew all the courtship rituals for an Addams bride but this was college. As much as she liked Lucy, her family barely knew she existed. It would change over time but courtship, the idea of Lucy being her wife felt right, but not yet.  
"Yeah, get her something to remember the date by. Aha, it's gotta be the right shade now."  
Josh's attention again became captivated by their assignment and Wednesday allowed her mind to wander.

*****  
Lucy had came over and taken Wednesday's keys after class but Wednesday stayed behind to clean up. It was tge least she could do after her partner assured her coursework grade for the day's class.  
She found Lucy in her car, putting on makeup.  
"Are you ready?" Wednesday became nervous again.  
Lucy smiled at her, "Yeah, you better feed me or I'll eat you."  
Lucy poked her ribs and showed her teeth. This was Lucy, the same woman who once made Wednesday leave class to bring her ice-cream and who took pictures of weird things to send to her. Wednesday smiled back.  
"Not on the first date babe."  
Lucy howled with laughter as Wednesday drove them off campus and out of town to a drive in cinema which was showing an all night Alfred Hitchcock marathon.  
They pulled up and parked and Wednesday leaned into the backseat and came up with a basket and a cooler.  
"Dinner and a movie."  
"When did you set this up? We came together and those weren't in the car this morning." Asked Lucy.  
She opened the basket and found fresh fruit, popcorn, candy and ham and cheese sandwiches.  
"I ordered from a place off campus, left the tip on the seat and remotely opened the car when they arrived. Do you like?"   
"I do. Thank you Wednesday." Lucy took her seatbealt off and got comfortable as she ate food.  
The perks of going to a drive in and seeing old movies is that they could talk and get to know each other.   
Hours later after the food had been finished, Lucy was asleep and Wednesday began yawning did she decide it was time to go. She buckled the sleeping woman's seatbelt and drove them home. Lucy awoke as she pulled into the drive and they both exited the car and headed for the house.  
Once inside, Lucy turned to Wednesday and kissed her gently. "Thanks for the date."  
"What was that?" inquired Wednesday touching her lips.  
Lucy grinned, "I kiss on first dates."  
With that Wednesday pushed her up against the wall and kissed her soundly. After a few minutes she pulled away breathlessly, "Goodnight Lucy."  
Lucy blushed and watched as Wednesday walked off down the hall. "Goodnight Wednesday."


End file.
